Embrace the Wolf
|year = 2370 |stardate = 47319.2 }} "Embrace the Wolf" is a one-shot comic from WildStorm Comics. Written by Christopher Golden & Tom Sniegoski, with art by Dave Hoover, it was published in . Summary ;From the back cover :A Federation-aligned planet is thrown into chaos by a wave of sudden violence. When the arrives to investigate, the source of the madness gripping this planet boards the ship and reveals itself to be the entity Redjac from the classic ''Star Trek episode , seeking revenge against the Federation for its treatment at the hands of Kirk.'' :On board the USS ''Enterprise, the entity takes up residence in the holodeck, where it discovers a program reminiscent of an era much to its liking – Victorian London, home of Jack the Ripper. With the Ripper stalking the fog shrouded streets, the task of tracking it downfalls to Data, in the guise of his favorite holo-detective – Sherlock Holmes!'' :A "sequel" of sorts to one of the most-loved ''Star Trek episodes of all time, Star Trek: The Next Generation – Embrace the Wolf brings together elements of science fiction, mystery, and horror to tell a remarkable Star Trek tale!'' :Captain's log. Stardate 47319.2. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to the planet Enoch-7, where a recent outbreak of inexplicable, worldwide violence has thrown Enochian society into chaos. Since the early days of the Federation, the Enochians have been an extraordinary example of harmonious living, of prosperity through peace. In recent months, however, things have changed. Dramatically.'' :Captain's log, stardate 47322.2. I wish I could ''share President Simone's confidence that Redjac's evil has been contained forever. But a being like this, with a lifespan unimaginable to creatures of flesh, might have a different definition of forever. For now we must comfort ourselves assuage our fears, with the knowledge that as long as there is a Federation of Planets, the Enochians will not stand vigil alone against the unknown dangers of the universe… and the all-too-familiar horror which, for now, lies dormant upon their third moon.'' Background information * The one-shot is a "sequel of sorts" to the episode . * The back of the comic features a step-by-step look at how a comic comes together, from "script," to general story-board "thumbnails," to "Penciling," to "Inks," to "Colors," to final text and letters. * The one-shot was collected in volume 33 of the Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection in , alongside the Wildstorm miniseries Perchance to Dream. Creators * Based on Star Trek and created by Gene Roddenberry. * Writers: ** Christopher Golden ** Tom Sniegoski * Artists: ** Dave Hoover (pencil art) ** Troy Hubbs & Jason Martin (inking) ** Christy Stack (inking assistant) ** Naghmeh Zand (letter art) ** Jeromy Cox (color art) ** Travis Charest (cover art) ** Alex Sinclair (design by) * Editor: Jeff Mariotte Characters of the Enterprise]] ;Jean-Luc Picard : Commanding Officer of the Enterprise ;William T. Riker : First Officer of the Enterprise ;Data : Operations officer and Android ;Beverly Crusher : The Enterprise s Chief medical officer ;Worf : The Enterprise s Chief of security, a Klingon ;Geordi La Forge : Chief Engineer ;Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid half-Human Counselor References ; : Federation starship, fifth to bear the name. ;Enochians : A peaceful people that have been living in a unified utopia since the Federation's founding, they have often served as a moral model for the Federation. Though never members, they are close allies, and when the Redjac entity strikes the distress call they send is directly to the Federation. They have a space military force, though their ships are mostly technologically inferior to the Enterprise. External link * | next = "The Gorn Crisis" }} de:Im Bann des Wolfs Category:Comics